Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150812152940
Well Jay it's nice to see you back! I was getting a little worried there about you. "But there's one thing I have to ask. Micromenace1. What the hell do your youtube playlists mean? :D Could you please describe in details what sense they have?" I'll explain what his purpose is with these links: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Rumble And here is an explanation of people running their own wrestling leagues using their WWE video games. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Wrestling/CAWLeagues So basically, he takes a performer from every song in your comp and puts them in a Royal Rumble like setting. For example: Kim Wilde and Neil Tennant (representing the Pet Shop Boys) from Salmon Flash. Then he fills out the remaining spaces until it adds up to 30 which is the standard number of participants in the WWE's Royal Rumble match. Example: Salmon Flash has 21 songs. That's 21 participants for the Rumble. So that leaves 9 more slots to fill in. And he fills it up usually with fictional characters and pro wrestlers like Cold Man and Billy Gunn which I agree with since it makes things more interesting than having nothing but musicians in there even if the music doesn't match the genre and/or time period you were aiming for. The songs on the playlist are suppose to represent the "entrance music" of pro wrestlers, and the order the songs are played in is the order that each participant comes out at. In the earlier comps of yours (i.e. Emotional Flash, Salmon Flash), micromenace mentions in the description that he would like to see people use their WWE video game and record a Royal Rumble match using the participants of your comps and his "add-ons". I'd do ones myself, but I'm not good at creating wrestlers with the games Create-A-Wrestler (CAW) feature (and apparently, so is micromenace. Otherwise, he wouldn't post such a description, let alone upload videos of it), and it doesn't help that the WWE stupidly ordered the video game developers to stop including intergender matches (where the men and women fight each other) starting with the 2010 edition meaning you'd have to use the older games like Attitude and Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 in order to book (write/set-up) Royal Rumbles where (let's say) Keren Woodward gets her brains bashed in by Brock Lesnar or Splash Woman making Rick Astley her bitch! Never mind the fact one-on-one fighting games has had intergender matches for YEARS so you can have Guilty Gear XRD's Sol Badguy hack, slash and incinerate little Millia Rage all you want! Pro wrestling is like one-on-one fighting games when you think about it. Anyway, we're all wrestling fans around these parts and I think you should give pro wrestling a look Jay. You might like it. The drama, suspence and violence is what makes wrestling great even if the matches are rigged. Here are some videos of the Royal Rumble including a mock up one: https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2cyp61_wwf-royal-rumble-1992-intro_sport https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2ndk8o_wwf-royal-rumble-1992-the-royal-rumble-match_sport https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4ovzp_wwe-royal-rumble-1999-part-1_sport https://www.dailymotion.com/video/xgvpu_wwf-royal-rumble-1999-match_sport https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx5B_udtS3A And here is the horrible 2015 one that my man, Roman Reigns won...and still got screwed over at the same time, if you can stomach watching the whole thing! https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2fnnvr_wwe-royal-rumble-2015-part-2_sport Start time is 43:00 but I suggest you check out the Brock Lesnar/John Cena/Seth Rollins Heavyweight title match that kicks off the video as it is awesome! And here is the rest of the Rumble match. https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2fnrwz_wwe-royal-rumble-2015-part-3_sport And finally, here is the NoDQ video game wrestling leagues take on the Royal Rumble match. Apparently, micromenace is a huge NoDQ fan since he uses their name as part of his Royal Rumble booking, and I can't blame him since NoDQ was awesome until NoDQ owner Aaron Rift screwed everything up later. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arenshfNhxI I have alot more to say (including an idea of how to make your uploaded videos more interesting), but I'm fatigued right now, so you'll have to wait later Jay. And it's great to have you back! -Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody!